


Hidden In Plain Sight

by Shenna



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenna/pseuds/Shenna
Summary: It is the insignificant details that are the most telling.Nobody ever suspected, that there were more to their relationship than just crashing blades, scathing insults and burning anger.slightly dark.A series of related one shots.manipulator!Inuyashahas-more-emotion-then-he-looks!Sesshoumaru





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Inuyasha. This will be a series of related oneshots.

 

_They never noticed._

 

Those small, finer details of Inuyasha.

 

Like how his moon-colored mane have always remained smooth and soft, its quality easily surpassed even the finest silk, despite of all the fighting and activities Inuyasha participated in, or, that well-hidden gleam of intelligence in those golden orbs that nobody ever thought the hanyou was capable of having.

 

It is the most insignificant things that are the most telling, but they all were too blinded by Inuyasha's act of a fool.

 

The hanyou wore his act well, and was even better at parading around in it. He was underestimated, scorned upon because of his inconsiderate and crass behaviors. Nobody ever looked twice his way.

 

How foolish. Do they all think that, the Hanyou who survived 200 years in this cruel world would be _that_ _oblivious_ _and_ _naive_?

 

A hot-headed, seemingly absent-minded hanyou was too much of a perfect cover, a perfect mask for those foolish creatures to see through.

 

And the one thing that Sesshoumaru was permanently incapable of, was being a fool.

 

Regardless of his intelligence, it wouldn't do if Sesshoumaru can't understand what was - still is, _his_ , wouldn't it?

 

-0-

 

They never noticed.

 

That Inuyasha was one to wear such trinkets.

 

The bracelet sat snugly in Miroku's palm, it gleamed elegantly under divine moonlight, the individual hair-thin strings that made up the band was undoubtedly of highest quality, though Miroku couldn't identify what it was, the dainty strands were silver in color, almost the exact same shade as Inuyasha's hair.

 

Miroku suspected it to be someone's hair, but it was definitely weird to make one's hair into jewelry.

 

Under the moonlight, it looked crystalline, almost transparent, it shined brighter than the most magnificent diamond.

 

As if it was made, solely, to bathe in moonlight.

 

The only decorations on the bracelet were three - likely, Inu youkai fangs. They were slightly bigger than Inuyasha's, judging from the glimpses they got when Inuyasha was eating, they assumed the fangs are that of an older Inu youkai.

 

The bracelet was utterly _breathtaking_ in its simplicity.

 

They could only stare in awe at the otherworldly beautiful bracelet before them. Miroku had brought it back with him in his dazed state after seeing the band for the first time. Him and Inuyasha had been bathing when they sensed some youkai approaching at an alarming speed, Inuyasha told him to stay back and finish washing up while he took care of the low-life youkai, then promptly snatched his fire rat and dashed to the nearest bush to put on his clothes.

 

In his hurry, Inuyasha didn't notice that something had fallen out of his fire rat, before Miroku could tell him of the object's current position, Inuyasha was already gone.

 

Having no choice left, he went and retrieved the object. It was a beautiful bracelet that took the breath out of Miroku.

 

Not just its beauty, but also the enormous power encased within the delicate trinket.

 

It was distinctively Inu, roaring in its own rhythm, like a slient storm. Dangerous, undoubtedly, but it promised safety and protection.

 

Odd. Very odd. This type of power got Miroku's fine hairs standing up and senses tingling.

 

Carefully, he picked up the bracelet and brought it back to their group's camp, deciding to give it back to Inuyasha when he was done with the youkai.

 

Sango looked thoughtful, she was examining the bracelet with utmost interest. Out of the four of them, Sango was probably the one with the most understanding of the youkai culture, despite of being a youkai himself, Shippou was still young has a lot to learn.

 

Sango probably knew what this bracelet represented.

 

"I sensed enormous power in this bracelet. Sango, do you happen to know what this is?"

 

Sango was silent for a few seconds, then she answered his question,"Inu youkai is a very secretive race."

 

"So you don't know anything about this bracelet? It seems important..." Kagome was curious, and Miroku can't blame her, for he was, too, curious.

 

Inuyasha didn't seem like the type to care about jewelry. This bracelet must be of importance to him if he had it with him.

 

"It smells weird, like Inuyasha, but at the same time, not…… It must be an Inu thing?"Shippou supplied, Kirara mewling to show her agreement. Despite being young, Shippou had a quite adequate sense of smell, the kitsune was sure that he encountered this smell somewhere before, but could not place a name or a face on the smell.

 

It was then that Sango perked up, Shippou's remark had sparked up something in her memory, and now she has identified it."Ah, that reminds me! There is actually some known facts about the Inu youkai, aside from the identity of their Royal Family. One of them is the Inu's old tradition. The act of owning or wearing another Inu's fang is intimacy in the highest form. It speaks of unbreakable bond and loyalty, usually reserved for collective family and loved ones only. But very few Inu youkai give their fangs to their family. The tradition is sacred and rarely practiced since it is considered as mating proposal in most cases. I figured that this bracelet might be related to the tradition."

 

"This is another Inu's fang then. You said the Inu youkai is very secretive, where did you get this information?"Kagome asked.

 

"This fact is made known by the Inus themselves, to avoid opponents taking their fangs as battle trophy, or, just many not needed cultural differences problems. The Taijiyas were specifically instructed to be aware of this tradition so that we do not make weapons out of Inu fangs, it has been too long since the last time I encountered an Inu youkai, Shippou's remark resurfaced my memory."

 

The kitsune looked happy at the subtle praise.

 

The rest nodded in understanding. As this is old Inu tradition, they all felt like they have intruded Inuyasha's privacy somewhat. But everyone was a bit curious of the mysterious hanyou. He was seemingly very easy to understand, but they actually knew very little of him and his heritage.

 

Speak of the devil, and he shall appears, Inuyasha emerged from the bush behind them, everyone was so lost in their own thoughts, or just so used to Inuyasha that they did not notice him at first.

 

It was until Inuyasha pointed a finger, equipped with sharp claws and still dripping blood onto the forest ground, and demanded in his annoyed tone that his possession be returned to its owner that they snapped out of their endeavours.

 

He took the bracelet back with his unbloodied hand and proceeded to put it in his haori sleeves.

 

**Ah, so that is why they never noticed. He concealed it so well.**

 

His face was in its usual scowling expression when they asked about the bracelet.

 

"It's a family heirloom of sorts."

 

Yes, that made sense. Sango did said that the tradion was practiced among family, although rare .

 

They wanted to ask more, but Kagome, with her face scrunched up in disgust, demanded that Inuyasha go take another bath or atleast wash the blood off of him or she will 'sit' him until tomorrow for being unhygienic and inconsiderate.

 

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath when he was leaving the camp for another wash, something a long the line of "annoying wench". Nothing out of the ordinary.

 

Well, they supposed they could ask another time.

 

And like every 'another time', the incident was promptly pushed to the back of their minds, locked in the black box named 'Trivial things', and the keys, lost somewhere in the abyss.

 

_They never noticed_.

 

-0-

 

They never noticed.

 

Good.

 

Inuyasha could sense the 'We will ask another time' hung in the air. But he did not worry about that, like any 'another time', the questions never came.

 

After all, he made sure that they never do.

 

It is disturbingly easy to deceive and lie in when one is parading as a fool. No one ever expected, no one ever looked deeper.

 

All the more convenient for him.

 

There were just secrets that were better left unasked and untouched. Everybody's got their own monsters to deal with. In the rush of the Shikon no Tama hunt, there was nearly no time to sit down and think of complicate matters, aside from plotting how to stop Naraku, of course.

 

When he said that the bracelet was a family heirloom, he did not lie, but he didn't tell the truth, either.

 

_The best lies are the ones with bits of truth in them_.

 

It belonged to family, but it was not a heirloom.

 

_Family._

 

He himself didn't know, if the 'family' part could be considered a lie or not, that Sesshoumaru could be considered ' _family_ ' or not.

 

He had been there at the camp the entire time, hiding among the trees, he went back even before Miroku, the youkai was too easy to kill.

 

They never noticed.

 

Inuyasha could not be found by mere humans, powerful or not, if he decided he did not want to be found. But.

 

They never noticed.

 

Humans, so quick to assume and come to conclusions that they never looked twice. His companions would have never expected him to be capable of such feat. After all, what he showed them of himself, was only the tip of the iceberg.

 

It was all planned. If he interrupted Sango's explanation, it will only serve to make them all the more curious, more willing to intrude his privacy, so he let them satisfy their curiosity, partly. The small piece of information is enough to keep his companions at bay.

 

After Sango was done, he appeared to end the matter, and he made sure the blood on his claws did not dry yet. Because he knew, that Kagome would order him to go wash off the blood, that, would be unintentionally giving him an out.

 

The time he used to wash the blood off, would be enough to take their mind temporarily off the bracelet. And when he came back, he would suggest they move again, because apparently the place was not safe enough.

 

By midnight when they set another camp, the humans would be too tired to form coherrent thoughts, let alone question him, 'another time' it is.

 

As expected, he made sure those 'another time' never came.

 

Funny how they thought they put a leash on him, when he was playing them in his palm like bugs.

 

Sesshoumaru seemed to find that amusing, because those golden depths, so identical to his own, have always shone with dark humor when they swept by his human companions.

 

They never noticed.

 

Just like him, Sesshoumaru wore his mask well. Not even the little human girl can fully see through his mask. She is exceptionally perceptive for her age.

 

But it never mattered. Because up to this point, nobody realized that there was so much more to the brothers's relationship than crashing blades and burning anger. The living proof of it is right here, on his right wrist, the bracelet made of Sesshoumaru's hair and fangs.

 

The promise of protection in the old Inu ways. **The Claim**.

 

_They never noticed._

 

-0-


	2. Humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Inuyasha. 
> 
> This chapter is lighter than the first one.

They rarely see him laugh.

 

  
Inuyasha was not a stoic person, he just seemed to have a stick up his ass so far that it might as well be a permanent part of his behind. Don't get her wrong, Kagome loved that boy but he was always so inconsiderate, rude and incredibly annoying, it just _grated on her nerves!_

 

  
Sango told her, that he might not be so rude to her if she stopped sitting him everytime they had a fight, or, just not making him kiss mother Earth for irrelevant reasons in general.

 

  
She swore on the Shikon no Tama that she was trying very hard! But everytime she wanted to make some effort, his scowling face and mean attitude just sent her straight out of her mind.

 

  
And cue the 'sits'.

 

  
Sometimes Kagome wondered if that scowling expression was permanently sewn onto his face, but was proven wrong by his occasional smirks and rare mini smiles.

 

  
She might just stop sitting him if he gave her a small smile everyday.

 

  
Even if that is impossible, a girl can dream, right?

 

  
Not that Inuyasha don't laugh, it was just so rare, that even Miroku and Sango would be willing to go for drastic measures to see Inuyasha displaying such emotions.

 

  
That brought us here, where Miroku and Sango was doing exactly that, drastic measures.

 

  
The group was camping in a peaceful forest, this was one of the rare times when they got a moment to breathe. Miroku and Sango were plotting together earlier that day, Kagome knew it because she was just in the clearing where the couple held their secret meeting.

 

  
They had tried to rob her into the 'Operation: Make Inuyasha laugh', which undoubtedly will trigger another episode of Inuyasha's famous temper. Kagome had known better than majorly upseting Inuyasha twice a day, they had a quite serious fight this morning, and the miko was unwilling to undo an afternoon's effort of getting Inuyasha on speaking terms with her.

 

  
Miroku was currently retelling a seemingly humorous incident that he encountered on his travel, but none of them found it funny. Sango had to cover Shippou's ears at some point in the story, courtesy of Miroku's lewd tales. Sango also had her try at humor, but she was failing dramatically, most of her stories are either youkai-slaying, or related to such, Miroku and Kagome certainly found no humor in the gory adventures, and their youkai companions were hardly impressed.

 

  
Inuyasha gave a few snorts here and there, indicating that he listened to them, but did not participate. They all knew that his childhood and travels wasn't filled with sunshine and normalcy, let alone humor, being a hanyou was the stigma of his life.

 

  
Shippou also tried, but his stories are as interesting as a baby kitsune's can get, they let him babble to his heart's content, nodding and giving some smiles to encourage the kit, although they do not want to listen.

 

  
When nobody had anything left to say, the camp was enveloped in silence. The monk and the Taijiya's plan was going nowhere, Inuyasha didn't even crack a smirk.

 

  
Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. This is bad.

 

  
Time for the drastic of the drastic measures.

 

  
"Sooooo......I think we all know that Sesshoumaru is traveling with the little girl, Rin, don't we?"Miroku started.

 

Kagome looked at Miroku, she smellled something very suspicious.

 

  
"Have you ever wondered what will it be like when 'that' time comes?"

 

  
"What time?"

 

  
"The time when little Rin needs to be given 'the talk' about the differences between females and males."

 

  
Cues frozen silence.

 

  
"And also the time when the 'birds and the bees' talk needs to be given."Sango chimed in.

 

  
More silence.

 

  
A deep chuckle broke out, some more coughs, and then a full blown roaring laughter tore out of Inuyasha's throat.

 

  
Oh my, that was _brilliant_ , he had to give it to them. That was the last thing he expected.

 

  
He knew from the start, when Miroku had that look in his eyes, and Sango more quite than usual, that something was up. Their little meeting had confirmed his suspicion, and he was willing to humor them.

 

  
_Be the one humoring others, not the other way around._

 

That was one of the first lessons that Sesshoumaru had taught him in his early years. And it stuck. Humoring others, as in, controlling them, permitting them to do as they please, all because he allowed them to.

 

  
He was humoring them the entire time by not calling out Miroku and Sango's act. Kagome did not participate, that woman-child knew better than provoking his temper twice a day. But he had to give credit when it's due, they made a good one. They deserved a reward and he gave them just that. His laugh.

 

  
_Be the one humoring others, not the other way around._

 

  
They stared at his outburst. Kagome was slightly suprised, she didn't know, that something related to Sesshoumaru, his _hated half-brother_ , could make him laugh so hard.

 

  
Something akin to jealousy bubbled in her stomach. Even something he _hated_ could make him laugh, then why can't she, _his friend_?

 

  
But a voice inside her head, whispered, that they were never friends in the first place. They were just a group of strangers with the same goal.

 

  
Oblivious to Kagome's inner war, Miroku and Sango were sporting victorious grins as they high-fived, Shippou was still clueless, but laughed along with Inuyasha.

 

  
Inuyasha calmed down after laughing for a good 2 minutes, as he wiped the tears, he reminded himself that the next time he saw his brother, he would bring this issue up.

 

  
Oh, Inuyasha could just imagine it, his brother's expression. It would be _priceless_.

 

  
True to his words, the next time he saw Sesshoumaru, he brought that up in the middle of their fight, with his group and Sesshoumaru's pack present.

 

  
"Hey Sesshoumaru, did you give Rin the 'birds and the bees' talk? It will be quite important for her in the future."Inuyasha said with a smirk.

 

Inuyasha's pack, standing a safe distance away, heard it, and they gasped dramatically. Miroku and Sango especially, were paper-pale, they were the ones who planted the idea in Inuyasha's head after all, and god bless them if Sesshoumaru found out.

 

  
Oh shit, they should have known, that Inuyasha would never pass up a chance to annoy the demon lord!

 

  
Inuyasha's question also had the magical abitily to shut Jaken up, the little youkai was constantly throwing insults at Inuyasha just a few moments earlier, but now the kappa's jaw was practically touching the ground, only the children were clueless to what was being asked.

 

  
And Sesshoumaru, he _paled_.

 

  
To the untrained eye, Sesshoumaru would just look more serious than usual. But to Inuyasha, that was one priceless expression his uptight brother was making. His face had just gotten paler than usual, and his eyes, slightly, very slightly, widened, the corners of his mouth dropped a bit lower.

 

  
If Inuyasha did not spent nearly all of his life up to this point scrutinizing every details of Sesshoumaru's expression, he would've never noticed.

 

  
This was one day to remember. Oh it felt so good to caught his brother off guard.

 

  
But knowing Sesshoumaru, that wouldn't be long.

 

  
"Your female companions are more suitable for such task than this Sesshoumaru."

 

  
Of course, Sesshoumaru tossed the ball back to him, and Inuyasha knew just what will come next.

 

  
"Rin shall be made aware of such matters, by your female companions."

 

  
And promptly, Sesshoumaru flew away, leaving a group of flabergasted humans and youkai behind.

 

  
Hiding at the corner of the clearing, Naraku had to put his fist into his mouth to conceal his laughter.

 

  
Not like they had to follow Sesshoumaru's order, but it seemed that the youkai wasn't going to do what was needed. They must do the job for young Rin.

 

  
Youkai or human, it will always be awkward when the 'birds and the bees' matter was concerned.

 

  
Nobody really payed attention to how out of character Sesshoumaru was acting that day.

 

But never Inuyasha, never him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion, everyone should know about the birds and the bees at an early age. I myself was made aware of it even before i enroll primary school lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mixed between light & dark  
> Holy fuck it's three am in my country and im supposed to be sleeping. 
> 
> Damn last term test.

 

It was a damn weird day.  
  


 

 

And that was putting it lightly. Earlier in the morning they saw Naraku, Kagura and Kanna gathered by the riverside, seemingly engaged in a happy family picnic, a _picnic_.  
  


 

 

To make it worse, Naraku didn't even bother to attack them. The dark hanyou made a shooing motion in the gang's direction with his hand, dismissing them like they were common _pests_ while muttering something about 'villians needing their precious holidays'.  
  


 

 

Yes, they all heard it cause his muttering was not so quiet.  
  


 

 

The gang decided to ignore it anyway and went on with their journey, if anything they were glad because they didn't have to fight at all, a break is always nice.  
  


 

 

And the day just got more weirder and weirder, Inuyasha has yet to be 'sit' by Kagome, Shippou was not being a spoiled kit for once and Miroku _hasn't attempted to_ _molest_ Sango.  
  


 

 

And Kaede _smiled_. She smiled like a damn young woman in love and — shit are those _roses_ on her hair??  
  


 

 

Oh my, it was like they have been thrown into a parallel universe or something. If they see flying pigs right now they wouldn't even be surprised.  
  


 

 

You think Kaede smiling took the cake? No, another incident _snatched_ _the damn wigs_.  
  


 

 

Inuyasha knew that something wasn't damn right, his intuition has been screaming at him for a whole day, and no it's not Kaede and the roses, that's old news. It is something far more sinister, far more dangerous. 

 

 

 

Fuck it, he was done with this weird day. He is not coming down from the Goshinboku once they reach the village — not even Kagome's sits can stop him. Me-times are treasures, especially on nerve-fraying days like these.  
  


 

 

And no let's just forget about Naraku's picnic he'd rather not have that becoming his nightmare.  
  


 

 

When they were about 50 feet away from the village, his intuition screamed so hard that his reflexs jerked,  resulting in him fucking up his footing and Inuyasha was sent onto the ground, twitching madly.  
  


 

 

Yes, he was traveling on the trees, and falling down hurt like bitch.  
  


 

 

But then, something got his fine hairs standing up like they have been electrocuted, and his insticts going into overdrive.  
  


 

 

Lo and behold, sitting under a tree 5 feet away from Inuyasha, was the Lord of The Western Land, his older brother Sesshoumaru.  
  


 

 

And fuck. 

 

 

 

That's it, it is either his eyes have gone bad or this is another trick of Naraku, because his brother is so not petting a cat in lap. _Petting a_ _cat in his lap_.  
  


 

 

No, it's Naraku's trick for sure, he knew that something wasn't damn fucking right with that son of a bitch, letting them go and having a picnic may as well be a cover.  
  


 

 

Atleast, that's what Inuyasha wanted to believe and that's what his brain told him.  
  


 

 

But his senses, his insticts that kept him alive for 200 years said that his brother is here, in person, and there is _in fact,_ a cat in his lap _andyesheispettingthecat_!  
  


 

 

 _Excuse me??_  
  


 

 

Inuyasha has never felt so offended in his entire life, no the insults and blows are nothing compared to this.  
  


 

 

Felines were natural nemesis with cannies for a reason, and they don't go all cuddly friendly with each other. Petting in the Inu ways are reserved for family and friends only, and to be pet by someone is considered an honor.  
  


 

 

Out of all living Inu youkai and he pet a damn _cat_? 

 

 

 

Their father is rolling around in his grave, for sure.

 

 

And Inuyasha's gangs, they can only watch on the sideline in silience. Taking the most absurb sight of the day, Lord Sesshoumaru petting a cat and his sibbling looking at the both of them as if they had insulted 9 generations of his ancestor.(which was also conveniently Sesshoumaru's ancestor)  
  


 

 

That was the best offended expression they had ever seen someone making.

 

 

"Pray tell, Sesshomaru, _what the fuck_ are you doing?"  
  


 

 

Inuyasha finally found his voice and decided to question Sesshoumaru and his sanity. Everyone could hear the dark promise of violence and blood in Inuyasha's voice if a correct answer wasn't given.  
  


 

 

His expression was as blank as a paper, but his eyes were a molten gold and they were positively _alive_ with muderous intent.  
  


 

 

They have never seen such a furious expression on Inuyasha's face. Not when Kikyo was resurrected, not when Kagome was kidnapped.  
  


 

 

Fuck, he is feeling really damn offended right now and if Sesshoumaru did not give him a good answer he would fucking rip the bastard to shreds and say fuck familial bonds.  
  


 

 

In his entire 200 years of existence, he has never received petting in any form from Sesshoumaru who was the head of the pack and was naturally tasked to give petting to family members — petting is a _must_ in Inu youkai families, it develops bonds and express acceptance, forgiveness, _love_.  
  


 

 

It is his fucking _duty_.  
  


 

 

But no, even a _cat_ was more worthy than Inuyasha — one of Sesshoumaru's last immediate relative, _his damn half-brother._  
  


 

 

Oh he shouldn't be suprised, Sesshoumaru took care of him to an extent, but he was never worthy enough for anything.  
  


 

 

"This Sesshoumaru is petting the cat, what else do you think this Sesshomaru is doing?"  
  


 

 

He _snapped_.  
  


 

 

With an impossible speed, Inuyasha lunged for Sesshoumaru's throat, going for an insta-kill. They couldn't even see Inuyasha move, but Sesshoumaru was faster, he jumped up to a tree branch nearby just as Inuyasha's claws went clean through the thick tree bark, making it collapse to the ground.  
  


 

 

Sesshoumaru was unscathed, and in his arms was a white cat, its golden eyes glint eeriely in the sunlight as if it knew what was going on.  
  


 

 

Inuyasha still had that blank look on his face, but his eyes were practically _shining_ with killing intent. Smoldering golden orbs burned hotter than lava and probably would've killed Sesshoumaru a thousand times if it was possible to kill with glares.  
  


 

 

The gang would forever remember that look, contempt, deep hatred, murder, and _something else_.

 

 

Dark, murderous, not meant to be seen where the sun shines.  
  


 

 

"Perhaps? The hanyou is jealous of the cat?"

 

 

Um, _what_?  
  


 

 

With just a strange statement from Sesshoumaru, the mood dropped from 100 to 50 real fast.  
  


 

 

Even Inuyasha was confused, he was half-angry, half-confused right now. Still significantly less dangerous than before.  
  


 

 

And when the implied meaning finally caught up to Inuyasha, he was fucking mortified, embarrassed, and pissed off at the same time.  
  


 

 

Fucking first, he slipped and let a part of his real self out in the open with audience — _thank god_ that they were oblivious fucks, fucking second, he made a fool out his damn self by getting jea — no, getting riled up by a cat.  
  


 

 

Inuyasha is _not_ jealous and he will never be. It was his right to receive petting from the pack alpha and not some common cat.  
  


 

 

No, _it is his right_ , and familial bonds be damned if he was not as worthy as the damn nemesis of the Inu youkai.  
  


 

 

Dark thoughts was starting to emerge again, and before it could cloud his mind, his pack's call snapped him out of it.  
  


 

 

"Inuyasha, it is getting dark, we should go back."  
  


 

 

He'd rather deal with Kaede and roses than see Sesshoumaru.  
  


 

 

With a last glance in Sesshomaru's direction, filled with deep contempt and venomous emotions, Inuyasha departed.  
  


 

 

Sesshoumaru looked on until he lost sight of the pack, a lone elegant striped hand caressing the smooth fur of the white cat.  
  


 

 

The corner of his mouth lifted in a slightly sinister smirk as the cat faded into white mist, as if it has never existed in the first place.  
  


 

 

It never did.

————————

 

 

(Later that night, Sesshoumaru ambushed Inuyasha with a healthy dose of poison strong enough to render the hanyou immobile, cradled the hanyou's head and proceeded to pet his downy, smoother-than-silk ears)

 

 

(All the while, the only thing Inuyasha could do was to not let his dark emotions choke him. He got what he wanted but it is in a twisted way, and oh, it tasted bittersweet as always.)

 

 

(The sick bastard loves this game of push and pull for sure, he would always push Inuyasha far past his limit, wait for him to bounce back, just to throw out some scraps of twisted affection for the starving dog, keeping it at bay.)  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of one shots, related, of course. I didn't intend for this to be dark lol but plot bunnies happened and BAM we have manipulator!Inuyasha.
> 
> And to clarify, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha is currently not in a romantic relationship , that will be developed through the course of the series. Right now they have a complicated mess.


End file.
